


Lasso

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [30]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You always are drawn back in.





	Lasso

You never get used to it; Seth is gone more than he’s with you, and you always feel a distance between you no matter where the physical is at between you – no matter how good it was.

You had agreed to the trip with some girlfriends because you needed an escape, a break that he didn’t need details about. You and your thoughts in the Caribbean, surrounded by abundant drinks and sun, beat the alternative of waiting around for him. It definitely made you question how much you were sacrificing as you caught the eye of other men on the island, many coming for their own island escape from the norm. None of it matters when you think of him. Seth’s smile had a way of making anyone an incompetent decision maker, easily swayed in the direction of his choosing.

“Come on, let’s revive that buzz!”

“I’m done for today, but I will definitely be with you tomorrow.” You make your way around the table, kisses and ‘goodnights’, then head back to your room. 

The accommodations had been worth every penny you pinched together as your plush, spotless room had its own terrace with ocean view. You were still dressed in your white bikini from this afternoon, removing the black wrap to step out and enjoy the ocean’s breath. Closing your eyes, you force yourself to take patient breaths in and out. You know that whatever decision you’ve made will have to stick the second you get home: were you staying or going?

Seth’s voice is ringing in your ears as you lock your hands behind your neck, _“You knew what you were getting into, and you knew what this meant to me. Now, all we do is argue about shit I can’t change! Do you not want this anymore because just going away isn’t going to solve anything!”_

You love him; God, help you. He holds you in a way that makes you almost ashamed. You would do anything to make him smile, and it often exhausted you…leaving you to question what was left when he was gone. Your friends and family are always telling you it isn’t worth it; yet you find yourself defending the craziness.

The trip has done nothing to resolve your frustration. This is the first time you had ever ignored his phone calls and text messages, the first time you weren’t at his beckon and call. The cellphone hadn’t even left your nightstand table as you made the rounds with the girls, going as far as flirting with a few men but chickening out when they asked for your number. You were a walking contradiction.

When you open your eyes, you find your fingers tangled in the silver chain he had bought you, a diamond detailed heart on its line. You chew the inside of your lip, about to unclasp it when you hear the hard knock at the door; rolling your eyes, you reenter the room and take a few quick steps to the door, “I told you, guys, tomor—.”

Seth stands there, a hand braced against the door frame, as he lifts his cell phone up with the other, wiggling it at you, “Service not working in here?”

You don’t want a scene. Your last conversation turned into a screaming match. Knowing all of this, you release the door and step back out – your instincts tell you he’ll follow, especially as you hear the door shut with a thud.

“What the fuck are you doing, (Y/N)?” Seth follows you back into breeze, but it suddenly feels hot – no longer calm, as he stands close, “You don’t get to just shut me out.”

“I’m not. I’m just…” You settle your hands on your hips, looking away from him, “I’m trying to get a clear head.”

“Clear of me?”

“You knew where I was. Who I was with. None of this was a mystery.” You glare at him over shoulder, “Don’t act like I left you in the dark because I gave us both a time out.”

“So is that what this? You’re disciplining me like a child because you don’t like that I’ve done _nothing_ but be honest with you.”

“Why are you doing this?” A bitter laugh leaves your mouth as you face him, your finger now in his face as you return his aggressive tone, “Fuck you! Is that what you want to hear? I’m sick and tired of arguing because I want time with you! Because I’m lost when you’re not around! It’s bullshit that I gotta apologize for missing you!”

Seth’s madness dissolves at the sight of your tears, despite the tone of your voice and the venom in your words, “…I know.” He attempts to close the distance between you only to have you raise your hands and step back, “You think I don’t drive myself crazy sometimes? Thinking about everything you could be doing away from me? How many guys I gotta worry about trying to steal you away from me? I’m not there to stop it.” Seth doesn’t allow you to stop him a second time, his hands latching onto your shoulders and bringing you to him, “I never said we’d be fair. I just said we’d be good.”

You take in a shaky breath when his fingers grab the chain at your neck, bringing your lips closer to his before he covers your wet cheeks with tender kisses. Desperation nearly drowns you as your hands work of own accord, holding his face and bringing him in for the kiss that revives you. When you are forced to get another gulp of air, pulling away from him, it’s clear he doesn’t want to argue anymore either. You force tears back, closing your arms around him and trying to signal to him that there was no real way you would ever let him go.

He hooks his arms around you, lifting you off the ground so that your tiptoes ghost the floor, and carries you inward. Putting you down, your calves brushing the foot of the bed, you accept another soft peck from his lips before he lifts his shirt overhead; as he does, you pop the button of his jeans, pulling his zipper down, and push his jeans as well as his boxers over the curve of his firm behind.

Seth smiles, pulling the tie at the back of your neck and freeing your upper frame; the garment has no opportunity to hit the floor before his mouth is indulging in the soft skin of your breasts. His fingers push the last bit of material off your body before he falls back on the bed, using his finger to signal you back.

Straddling his lap, you don’t do anything to advance your desires; instead, you remove the band from his hair to grip handfuls of his hair, “I don’t know how to love you right.”

“I never asked you to do that.” Seth reaches up to tuck your hair behind your ears, “I just care that you love me at all…and you don’t leave.” Hooking his finger on your chain, he draws you near, “All I really need to know and feel is how much I love you, (Y/N).”

You give in when he tugs your lips to his, beginning to lean back and making the movement to break the last barrier between you. As he overwhelms you, locked hands and sweet nothings, you know that he’s got you. No matter how strong you want to be, he’s the only man in your life that can you leave you so weak…there’s no escape.


End file.
